Banana Split
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Len and Kaito meet for the first time. Love at first sight. WARNING! Yaoi/guyXguy/shonen-ai! Don't like? DON'T READ! Nothing too serious, just some fluff and kissing.


A/N: ATTENTION! THIS IS YAOI! GUYXGUY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Kaito/Len paring~! C': They are a butt-load of fluffy-goodness~! XD Hope you enjoy the ONLY Vocaloids yaoi story on here~! XD

Also, considering there is no anime for Vocaloids and the manga doesn't show much of how characters other than Rin and Miku act…I kinda had to wing this…so if they're extremely OOC…please dun killz meh…^^

And I don't know how old Rin and Len are, so let's just pretend they are _**about**_ thirteen but because they are Vocaloids they can drive, but they look a lot younger. And Kaito and Miku are a couple years older than them, _**about**_ sixteen or something…okay?

DX Sorry for all the make-up-ed-ness… …I fail…

---/x/---

Len looked at his sister, Rin, as she pulled him through the mall. "Tonight's the big concert, Len!" She exclaimed.

_I know; I'm not stupid…_ Len thought as he was dragged into YET ANOTHER women's apparel store.

"I have to look better than that stupid Miku!" Rin exclaimed.

Len sighed; Miku and Rin had been fighting ALL. DAY. LONG.

Personally, he was sick and tired of being toted around like his sister's purse or something. "Hey Rin, I'm hungry…I'm gonna go to the food court, meet me there when you're done, okay?" He asked, and without waiting for a reply, he bolted toward the elevator.

Rin sighed as she entered continued to look at different accessories.

Down in the food court, Len looked around like a lost puppy. He felt stupid wondering around, not knowing anyone. But this was STILL a lot better than being dragged around by Rin.

Len sat down in a chair in front of an ice cream booth. A man who appeared to be only a few years older than Len himself appeared from behind a few shelves and handed him a small piece of paper with lots of types of different flavors on it. The man had bright, blue hair and a flashy smile. There was something about the man that told Len that he was another Vocaloid, like himself.

The man smiled down at Len, "What would you like?"

Len had been staring at the man's deep blue eyes which seemed to suck you end to a never ending vortex. Len snapped out of the daze and looked down at the paper in embarrassment, "Oh…um…A-uh, banana split, please." He stuttered before handing the paper back to the man.

The man smiled again and took the paper before retreating back behind the shelves.

Len stared at his hands and warded the small blushes from covering his face, _What is going on?_ He thought. _Why do I feel so…strange…?_

Len's thoughts disappeared when the same smiling face delivered him a small bowl. Len picked up the spoon and started to delicately scoop spoon full after spoon full of the ice cream, all the while trying to ignore the fact that the man behind the counter kept staring at him while he was washing his hands.

When the man finished drying his hands he walked back over to where Len was eating at the counter. "Will that be all for you---?"

"Len." He finished, "And yeah, I think that's it, uh…thanks---" He leaned up a bit to see name tag on the man's shirt, "Kaito." He finished.

"Don't mention it. It's my job after all! My boring job…but it gets me money." Kaito explained with exaggerated emotion.

Len nodded. He dreaded the day when people stopped coming to concerts Rin, Miku, and he put on and they were all put out of the streets.

"But you don't want to hear me complain," Kaito butted back in, "What is a young boy doing here all by himself? Aren't your friends or someone here with you?"

"My sisters shopping…but that's even more boring that talking to y-" Len slapped a hand over his mouth and the blush defeated him and quickly took over his face, turning his cheeks, nose, and ears a bright shade of crimson.

Kaito laughed, "Its okay, Len. Don't worry; I get that all the time. It's just so lonely down here, and I don't exactly know anyone else around here because I'm new in town." Kaito explained, "By the time I get off work, which is here in just a few minutes, my stuff should arrive at my new house."

Len finished what he wanted of his ice cream and sat the bowl down and looked back up at the blue haired man. "Oh…I'm…uh…sorry." Len's blush was just starting to fade away until the man reached a hand over and took away a small bit of melting ice cream from the corner of Len's mouth. He brought the hand back and flicked his tongue out to retrieve it.

Now the blush was on full again. Len quickly averted his eyes.

Kaito laughed again and decided to change the subject, "How old are you?"

Len glared at him, people always thought he was younger than his actual age, "Why?" Len fired back, ready to yell that he wasn't as young as he looked.

"Because," Kaito said calmly, "I wanted to ask you out. But I can't date a _child._" Kaito explained, "If you don't feel like telling me, at least tell me if your age is appropriate to date."

Kaito was so polite; so…handsome. "K-Kaito…This is the first time I've ever met you…plus don't you think it's a little weird because we're both guy--!" Len was cut off by Kaito lunging across the counter and taking Len's lips in his. Len opened his eyes wide, _What's going on?_ He asked himself.

Kaito smirked into the kiss before pulling away. Len looked up at him, lips blue from how hard Kaito had pressed the two together.

Len blinked up at Kaito a few times before blushing and looking away. "I-um…have to go now…" Len said before he got up from his chair and walked back toward the elevator.

Kaito smiled as he picked up Len's plastic bowl, still half filled with melted ice cream, and put it in the trash can. He wiped his hands clean of any dripping dessert and disappeared back behind the shelves and clocked out, his shift for the day was done.

---/x/---

Len found his sister upstairs looking at hair accessories. "That was really…different." Len told his sister.

Rin took her findings to the check out lady and turned back to her brother while the price was found, "What was?" Rin asked.

"When I was at the food court, I met this guy…" Len explained.

Rin turned away and picked up her goods before giving the lady her money, accepting her change and giving a 'thank you'. "Yeah?" Rin turned back to Len.

"And this guy, whom I didn't even know, asked me out then he kissed me. I mean, what the heck!?" Len explained with exaggerated hand motions.

Rin laughed, "So I have some competition, huh?"

Len blushed, "I doubt it, I'll probably never see him again." Len sighed…sadly? Did he actually _want_ to see this man again? Len shrugged and grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her out of the store, they were DONE shopping for the day.

"LEN!" Rin cried as he pulled them into their gold and black car. Len took driver seat and Rin sat in the passenger's seat as Len sped them home.

When they were almost home, Rin reached up and turned the music down enough so that Len could hear her speak, "What did this guy look like, Len?" She asked.

Len sighed; he was hoping this talk was over, "Uh, blue hair, blue scarf, white and blue coat-type-thing, and I think he was a Vocaloid." Len concluded before taking a sharp right into the driveway.

Rin nodded before Len turned off the car and they gathered the bags and got out and started inside the house. Once on the porch, they heard music pouring out of the house at top volume and immediately knew Miku was already home, she'd probably been practicing all day long…

Len heard a car dive up behind him and turned around when it stopped at the empty house next door. It was a moving van, and from inside the van stepped the man from the mall, Kaito.

Len gasped, so much for never seeing him again…now he would see him every day of his life.

"Is that him, Len?" Rin asked; bounding back to her brother's side, still toeing the bags behind her.

Len nodded, still staring at Kaito.

"You should go say hi!" Rin exclaimed, waving an arm at the man. Kaito noticed the two and lifted up one of his hands in a wave and smiled. Rin set her bags on the ground, took Len's from his hands and did the same, then grabbed Len's hand and pulled him off the porch and headed toward Kaito, "Let's see if he needs any help! I really don't wanna deal with Miku yet…" Rin mumbled the last few words as Len was pulled after her.

Kaito pulled a box from the van and proceeded to open the front door of his new house. Rin and Len approached him from behind and simultaneously, in a very twin-like manner, tapped him on either side of his shoulders and asked, "Can we help you?"

Kaito was a little startled, but didn't drop his stuff. He turned around and smiled down at the two, "No, it's okay. I only have a few boxes, but thank you."

"Nu-uh! We're helping!" Rin exclaimed; arms folded. Kaito sighed and pointed toward the van. Rin clapped her hands together and grabbed her brother's hand again and pulled him toward the van. They reached inside and each pulled out a box. Rin looked past her brother toward Kaito, "He's cute Len," She giggled, "Your lucky~!"

Len puffed up his cheeks in protest, "Get this straight, I am not gay, Rin!" He may have said this just a tad too loud for Kaito turned around and asked what he had said, Len told him it was nothing and went back to his sister.

"Not gay or still in closet?" Rin asked, giggling again.

"I'm not gay. Period." Len said with a sigh, "No matter what your sick fantasies are!" Len added before grabbing his sister's box right out of her hands and following Kaito into his house.

Rin stared at her brother, mouth a gape, and folded her arms, "If he's gonna be rude then I'm not gonna help them!" She exclaimed before turning away and entering her own house.

---/x/---

Len looked around; he'd lost Kaito and had no idea where he should put the boxes. The house was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Doors, hallways, staircases, you name it and it was there with about four others all in the same place and all leading to totally different parts of the same house.

Len sighed and just sat the boxes down in front of him. "Kaito---!" He called, hands around his mouth to make the noise louder.

The man's head popped out from inside a door way, "Yes?" He asked.

"Thank goodness…I thought I was lost." Len said as he happily picked up the boxes and carried them into the room Kaito was in.

Len felt a little awkward around the man, after the whole kissing thing in the mall, but Len forced him self to just forget about it and help his new neighbor.

The room was empty except for Kaito, Len, a few boxes, a bed with a few simple-patterned sheets, and a bedside table with a simple, blue lamp and a small alarm clock resting on it.

Kaito put down the boxes and turned to Len, "Listen, Len. I don't want you to feel embarrassed around me, okay? I didn't mean to take you by surprise, sexually harass you, or embarrass you in any way, okay?" Kaito explained. "I just want you to like me. I admit, it is an odd occurrence that I ended up living right next to you…but you could also think of it as fate." Kaito said moving closer to Len.

Len blushed, "Well…maybe if we talked some and didn't jump right into things …I might…be able…to…like you…" Len looked away, not wanting Kaito to feel bad for embarrassing him again.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Kaito explained, sitting on the edge of his bed and patting the spot next to him. "So let's talk now, okay?"

Len sat on the bed shyly, and put his hands in his lap. "O-okay…what do you want to talk about…?" He asked Kaito, looking him in the eyes. He felt pulled into those deep, blue eyes once again.

"I'd like to talk about you, Len." Kaito replied, snapping Len out of his trance.

Len blushed again and looked up at the ceiling. "About me, huh? Well…I guess I like to…uh…me and my sister like to play on steam rollers together!" He said finally getting something, putting it into words, and looking Kaito back in his eyes.

Kaito laughed, he seemed to do a lot of that, "That sounds like fun, Len. Do you do everything with your sister?"

"Most things. We spend a lot of time together. We sing together and sometimes even with our other friend, Miku." Len said happily. "Actually, we have a concert later on today. You should come, Kaito!" Len was surprised at himself at how friendly he was being. Like he _wanted_ to get to know Kaito…like he _wanted_ to date Kaito. Like he _wanted_ to kiss Kaito again…

"B-but…uh…enough about me, what about you…Kaito?" Len asked shyly.

"Well I just moved here from further north in Japan. I've no clue why, I don't have any family here, I guess I just felt like a change, you know?" Kaito laughed and looked down at Len. _God, I wanna kiss him again…_ Kaito thought. "My favorite food is ice cream and I love the color blue." He concluded.

Len laughed up at him. "I like ice cream too, but only with bananas in it. Bananas are my favorite food. Me and my sister, our favorite color is golden-orange."

Kaito nodded. It was silent for a while until Kaito figured out something to say, "You know? About that concert, I think I might just come. See how you sound. Maybe I can sing with you sometime." Kaito said, standing and pulling off his white and blue coat and pointing to his bare shoulder, "I'm a Vocaloid, too."

Len stared at his arm. He wanted to look at something else, but every time he turned his head all he could stare at was Kaito's shirtless chest. Len blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm embarrassing you again, aren't I?" Kaito asked, pulling the coat back on.

"N-no…it's okay. Really." Len said. At that he point he decided how he felt and decided to take the leap, "You look good without your shirt on."

Kaito smiled, not understanding, "Thank you, Len, but you don't have to be so polite."

"I wasn't being polite!" Len laughed, "Plus you're WAY more polite than me! You don't have any room to talk!"

Kaito was silent for a second before he cracked a smile, "I guess I don't!" Kaito sat back down on the bed, and Len scooted closer, hoping this time Kaito would realize that he liked him back.

Kaito was taken by surprise when Len leaned his head against his shoulder and closed his eyes. Kaito sighed. Was this really happening? His first day in town and he'd already made a friend, got a job, a house, and maybe even turned another Vocaloid gay for him!

He really did pick the perfect town to move to.

Len sighed contently before he looked up into Kaito's eyes again. Kaito bent in slowly, making sure Len was okay with what was going to happen, and kissed him. Len moved his arms slowly around Kaito's body and Kaito did the same to Len. He pulled Len into his lap and slowly licked Len's bottom lip, asking for permission. Len opened his mouth just a tad so that Kaito's tongue could slip in.

Kaito's tongue slithered around the corners of Len's mouth before poking Len's tongue. Len's tongue shyly rose and poked back before the two began an intricate dance inside the smaller male's mouth.

This lasted only a couple of minutes before the two pulled apart for air. Len glanced over at the clock and stood up, flustered. It was already five-thirty, and the concert started at six. Rin was going to kill him!

…and he didn't even want to think about what Miku would do to him if he caused her to be late…

Kaito stood up; worried it was his fault Len had got up so fast. "What's wrong, Len?"

"I'm late! I have to go! I'm sorry!" Len stood up on tip toes and kissed Kaito on the cheek before running out of the man's room.

Kaito watched him go before yelling after him, "I'LL SEE YOU AFTER THE SHOW!"

Then Len was gone. Kaito held a hand up to his cheek; he couldn't wait till 'after the show'.

---/x/---

A/N: So…how was it? Did I fail miserably or just plain fail?

…or did I actually do good, da…?

Please review to let me know how I did with their personalities, da~! Let me know if I should do another chapter, I'm already planning on another story that will be rated 'M' if you know what I mean, da…+wink wink+

I picture Kaito as the quiet pervert who's always happy and very for-sure of himself.

I see Len as being so fricken' innocent that a puppy would feel bad for him and bark 'Awww!' in dog-language, da~! I also see him as being sorta evil-ish on the inside. You know, being all sweet and kind on the outside but secretly cursing the world and plotting a world take-over on the inside…but that just me…a girl who always loves bi-polar characters, da…+shrugs+

I see Rin as a knaggy sister who's always bossing Len around, being mean to people, and fighting with Miku a lot, da. I can see her being nice to strangers just to get in there inner circle and then just cut 'em down with a double-edged sword, da… but on the inside she wishes she could change and be kinder like her brother, da~!

With Rin and Len being twins, or mirrors of each other, I can see one being nice on the outside and evil on the inside and the other being nice on the inside and mean on the outside, since it always seems like twins tend to be opposites, da~!

I see Miku as…well…not much else to describe Miku other than Miku is Miku and that's that, da~! +nods+ XD

And personally, I love the fact that Len implied that Rin was yaoi fan-girl, da~! XD

'Kay! I shuddup now!


End file.
